The Proposal
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Cap. Olivia Benson pushes one of her detectives into Marring her so she can renew her Visa and stay in the USA. Elliot and Olivia go out to Alaska for the weekend to stay with his family. This is one of my favorite movies so i decided to make story using Elliot and Olivia. Future E/O Rated T for now. Please Review :)
1. The Problem and a Solution

**_I don't own these characters or this movie. I love this movie! I started watching it earlier today and had this great idea to make a story using Olivia and Elliot! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!_**

**_The Proposal_**

Elliot Stabler& Olivia Benson Version

It was a normal day in the precinct; Elliot was sitting at his desk next to his partner fin. Munch and Cassidy had desks in front of them. Then all of the sudden Elliot got an IM from Cassidy.

Cassidy: The witch is on her broom.

Stabler: On my way with her coffee

Elliot got up right away and headed to his captains office. He walked in put the coffee on her desk and waited. She walked in she didn't look very happy. She grabbed her coffee and looked at Elliot. Then she spoke and said "who is Jenny and why should I call her?" turning her coffee cup around. Elliot was speechless he remember what had happened earlier that morning.

_Elliot was running late, he ran to the coffee shop closest to the Precinct, he goes there every day. When he walked in there was a long line. Jenny called his name, he ran to her and she gave him his usual order. "Thanks!" Then he ran out the door. He showed up to the precinct about 10 minutes later. He was moving so fast he ran right into Cassidy. He spilled coffee all over himself. "Shit! She will be here in 5 minutes!"Elliot ran into the locker rooms. He quickly changed and ran back downstairs._

"Well?" She was clearly becoming impatient.

"Um...well that was actually my coffee." He started to stutter.

"Ah ha, and I'm drinking your coffee because?"

"I spilled yours"

"I see…so do you drink the same coffee as me just in case that happened?" Before Elliot could answer her phone rang.

"Olivia Benson?...Alright I'll be right there."

"Listen Elliot that was 1PP I am needed… in 10 minutes please come and get me. Say that you got a break in a case. Honestly i don't care what you say I just need you to get me out of there."

"Yes Capitan"

With that Olivia walked out of her office and headed to 1PP. When she arrived Jack and Edwin where waiting. Jack spoke first "Good morning Olivia Great work on the Reynolds case."

"Thank you, Thank you."

"So Gentlemen what is this regarding?"

"Well as it seems your Visa has been denied, and you are being deported." Jack said afraid of her reaction.

"DEPORTED?"

"There also seems to be some paperwork you didn't turn in on time."

"Isn't there something we can do? I'm from Canada for goodness sake!"

"You can re apply, but you will have to be gone for at least a year." Edwin said

"A year?"

"We will have to make Munch Captain while you're gone." Jack said.

"NO, not Munch" She begged

"Olivia he the only one in the building with enough experience."

Just then Elliot walked in interrupting.

"There is a phone call for you captain it is Alex Cabot, I told her that you were otherwise engaged. She just needs to speak with you right away."

Olivia thought for a moment, she mouthed for Elliot to come over to her before she spoke. "I understand the problem gentlemen… and I think you should know something."

She paused the spoke again "We… we are getting married"

Elliot stared to stutter "Who? Who's getting married?" it came out as a whisper. She gave him a look then said "We are getting married"

"You two? Really?"

"We are just two people who weren't supposed to fall in love but we did."

Elliot just kept stuttering he couldn't speak. "So are we all good?"

"Just make it legal"

"Alright we will head to the immigration office right away!"

They walked out of 1PP and headed back to her office. Fin looked at Elliot like he was crazy. Little did Elliot know about what they were talking about.

Munch: Olivia and Elliot are getting married?

Fin: Looks like it.

Cassidy: I didn't know he was even dating!

Fin: I'm his partner and I didn't even know!

Once they were in her office. Olivia sat down and acted as if nothing ever happened.

"What?"

"I don't quite understand what's happening"

"Relax… This was for you too; they were going to make Munch Capitan."

"So naturally I would have to marry you."

"Were you saving yourself for someone special?"

"I would like to think so yes."

"Olivia I won't marry you"

"Oh? Well by all means walk out of here. That is unless you want to leave the unit."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but i would, we will be married for the required time then a quickie divorce."

Elliot stared at her baffled. The phone started to ring.

"Phone." He just looked at her. "Phone Elliot, get the phone."

_**Please R&R! :)**_


	2. The Family

**_Thanks for reading! Please R&R! I will update as soon as possible I'm very busy during the week. I will do my best to update soon!_**

**_I do not own the characters or the plot! This belongs to Dick Wolf and the creators & Producers of The proposal._**

They walked into the immigration office. Olivia ran straight to the front, they were taken to the back. They were sitting into a room, when a man walked in after them.

"Alright sorry to keep you waiting you must be Elliot, and you are Olivia? I'm Mr. Gillberson"

"Yes, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. We have the paperwork already so if you could can you just tell us our next step?" Olivia said.

"Well you will have a scheduled meeting, where I will ask you question that every couple should know about each other. I will look at your phone records, talk to your colleges and if you don't get the questions right you will get deported and Elliot you will go to prison. So tell me are you committing fraud so she can keep her job as captain of SVU?" he looked at them both. Elliot looked a little concerned.

He spoke again "So would you like to tell me something Elliot?"

"We didn't tell anyone we worked with because of my big promotion, it wouldn't be right for me to be promoted to sergeant if we were dating." He looked at Olivia.

"I see, do your parents know?"

Olivia jumped in. "My mother died and I don't speak with my father, and we are going to tell his parents this weekend its Gammy's 90th birthday."

"Where is that exactly?"

"Sitka, Alaska" Elliot answered. Olivia looked baffled.

"So you're really going to do this?"

"Yes, we were just two people who weren't meant to fall in love but we did." Elliot looked to Olivia once more.

"Well if that's what you're sticking to. Don't think I won't check up on you two. See you both on Monday." Mr. Gillberson said shaking their hands.

"See you Monday." Olivia said then walked out.

They walked out of immigration.

"Okay so I want you to use my miles so we can have first class. We will do this thing with your family…" she stopped looking at Elliot "Elliot are you listening? " She sounded annoyed

"Did you hear him?" she snapped back.

"What?" He glared at her.

"Oh the whole Sergeant thing was a nice touch." She gave a laugh

"Olivia I wasn't kidding"

"No, Elliot I'm not making you sergeant."

"Alright then I quit and you're screwed…" He started to walk away.

"Okay Fine we will do this weekend thing and then the meeting with immigration. Then I will make you Sergeant."

"Not in two years right away"

"Okay fine, anything else?"

"Ask me to marry you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes...I'm waiting…"

Olivia got on her knees and said "Elliot will you marry me?"

"No, Olivia Nicely"

"Elliot will you please please marry me with cherry on top? Pretty please?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm but yes. I will see you tomorrow at the airport." He just walked away and left her there on her knees. It took her a minute to get on her feet because her skirt was so tight and her heels were a little high.

* * *

They were sitting on the plane and Elliot was looking through the booklet of questions from immigration.

"So they are going to ask us these questions, and the sad part is I know all of this about you, but you don't know any of this stuff about me."

Olivia looked at him and took the booklet.

"You know all of this about me?"

"Scary isn't it."

"Okay." She started flipping through the pages.

"Okay, what am I allergic to?"

"Strawberries, and any sign of human emotion."

"Aren't you just so funny? What my favorite snack?"

"Mac & Cheese"

"Favorite song?"

"'Over You' By Miranda Lambert."

She looked at him, then quickly looked away she put her headphones in and stared listening to music. Elliot just watched her, it's like he was looking into her heart. He wasn't sure why she loved that song but he thinks it might be personal. He saw something maybe for once she was vulnerable, but he just couldn't be sure. He has never seen her react that way to anything. He just kept thinking about her reaction to him knowing that she liked that song. Before he knew it they were in Sitka.

Elliot got off of the plane first and his mother and grandmother saw him and ran over to him.

"El! We missed you so much!" They said in unison. His mother hugged him first then Gammy said

"Bernadette stop hogging him!" she let go and let gammy hug him.

"So where is your girl?" she then watched Olivia walk off the plane.

"Woman is more like it."

"Mom, Gammy, this is Olivia My girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Olivia" Bernadette gave Olivia a hug. Olivia stood still; hugging wasn't something she was use to.

"Well come on!" Gammy grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to the car.

* * *

They started driving through town and Olivia kept seeing the name Stabler everywhere.

"Elliot, Elliot?" he wasn't answering. She hit him.

"What?" he whispered

"Honey you didn't tell me about ALL the family businesses…"

"He was probably being modest." Gammy said from the front.

They arrived at a dock.

"Shouldn't we go check into our hotel?"

"No, we cancelled your reservations you are family you're staying with us." Bernadette said with a smile

They started unloading the truck.

"Oh El honey help Liv with her bags." Gammy said.

'Liv' Olivia thought. She hadn't been called that in so long… She missed it.

"Okay gammy" Elliot grabbed Olivia's things then went down ladder to the boat. Olivia starred wide eyed at the ladder. She was in heels and a tight dress. She started to go down the ladder. Elliot went over to help her and touched her ass.

"Hand. Off. Ass."Olivia said in a stern voice, Elliot released right away.

Once Olivia was in the boat she put on a life vest and they headed to Elliot's parents house.

**_Please R&R I will update soon!_**


	3. Secrets and a Kiss

_**Alright sorry it took my so long! Lacrosse has been crazy lately! Please review I will post agai p! i Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**I do not own the characters! This belongs to Dick Wolf and the creators & Producers of The proposal.**_

They docked the boat. Gammy and Bernadette got off followed be Elliot and Olivia.

"Olivia is more beautiful then you said El" Bernadette Said looking at Olivia.

Olivia looked to Elliot then whispered "You think I'm beautiful?"

Elliot looked at her for a second then said "Olivia you're gorgeous"

Olivia couldn't help but blush.

"So El since your home we threw a little party."

"Little? Mom there is tons of people here!"

"Oh relax! Liv tell him to relax."

"Yeah El you will be fine," Olivia said with a smirk on her face.

"You just called me El"

"I thought it was cute, do you mind?"

"No, as long as i can call you Liv."

Olivia giggled then said "Sure El, knock yourself out!"

They walked into the house and there were tons of people.

Olivia nervously grabbed Elliot's hand. Elliot glanced at Olivia, he had never seen her so nervous. Olivia didn't realize that she grabbed Elliot hand until she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked down and pulled away slowly.

"Bernie, wow you all have so many friends."

"Oh, well we all know each other in this little town." She gave Olivia a smile

"El, where's the bathroom?"

"Down that hallway and to the left." He said pointing at the hallway.

* * *

Later Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the couch when a blonde Olivia hadn't met yet walked in.

"Kathy?"

"Hey Elliot"

Elliot got up right away and hugged her.

"How are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

"Good, who is this?" She said looking at Olivia.

"Oh Kath this is my fiancée Olivia."

"Hello Kathy, it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too Olivia." Kathy said then she looked at Elliot and smiled.

They all sat around and chatted for a while.

* * *

"It's getting late, but before I go. Can I hear the story?"

"What story?" Olivia asked confused

"How Elliot here proposed."

"Oh! That story." Olivia said

"Why don't you tell her Liv." Elliot said with a smirk

"Uh, Okay." She thought for a moment then said "Well Elliot and I had just finished a really hard case. It took a lot out of everyone on the team. A man had battered his wife and raped her. When we finally found him he went crazy. Elliot tried to calm him down and it wasn't working. I came up behind Elliot and started talking to him. He was waving his gun yelling, i had said 'Kevin please put the gun down so no one gets hurt' He kept ranting on about wanting to die. In an instant he turned his gun to me and pulled the trigger. Elliot took one shot and he was dead he came running over to me. I had gotten shot in the shoulder he went to the hospital with me. I went into surgery by the time I was released it was about 3am." She paused and looked at Elliot who had tears in his eyes. She knew he remembered the case it was about a year ago.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He said and took her hand.

Elliot had never been this nice to her. Was he being serious or just acting for effect? She wondered.

"He took me home, we went into my apartment and I grabbed two beers out of the fridge. Elliot came over to me and pulled me into a hug. He kissed me then got on one foot-" Elliot interrupted her

"I said Liv I almost lost you today and I never want to feel like that again. You are the love of my life and I don't want to go on without knowing that you will forever be mine. So Liv will you marry me? She said yes. The end"

"Oh wow, that's beautiful Elliot!" Bernie said.

Everyone started to clap. Then chanted "Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Olivia look at Elliot terrified. Elliot just placed a small quick kiss on her lips. Olivia just looked at him, he smirked

"Give her a real kiss Elliot!" Gammy yelled

Olivia looked at Elliot and this time he cupped her face and leaned in she met him half way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her. Elliot was so in the moment and maybe he forgot who he was kissing. Olivia felt his tongue on her lower lip and allowed him access. He deepened the kiss, it scared Olivia because of how much she enjoyed it. Olivia pulled away and opened her eyes to see Elliot looking back at her.

Gammy said "Now that's a way to kiss a woman!"

Everyone started to laugh except Elliot and Olivia. A small smile spread across Elliot face. He whispered "Don't worry about it Liv, it was just for show." Olivia looked at him and nodded.

Elliot hoped she believed him because then it would make it easier for him to try to believe it too.

Then Kathy said "Well I best be going! I'll see you soon." And with that she left.

"It getting late Liv why don't we go to bed?"

"Okay"

"I'll grab you blankets." Gammy walked out then back in a few minutes later.

"Here" handing Olivia a blanket. "There are also some fresh towels in here" Pointing to the dresser.

"I will see you both tomorrow." Then she left the room.

Olivia looked at the bed then to Elliot she started to stutter "Um, I..I'm gonna go change I'll uh be right back." She basically ran into the bathroom.

Elliot laughed at her nervousness "Oh Liv don't worry I will sleep on the ground."

In the bathroom Olivia let out a sign of relief.

She yelled from the bathroom " El please don't look at me when I come out."

"Uh, Okay Liv."

Olivia walked out of the bathroom with her hair down and she was wearing an oversized NYPD shirt. Once Olivia reached the bed Elliot spoke.

"Is that all you wear to bed?"

"El! I told you not to look!"

"Sorry it was so tempting."

"Well yes this is all I wear to bed, It comfortable."

Elliot just laughed then said "Goodnight Liv"

"Night El."

* * *

Elliot woke up and saw that Olivia was sound asleep. He thought 'she doesn't look so vicious when she's sleeping.' He walked into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee, one they way he liked it and the other the way he knew Olivia liked it. He walked back into the room to see Olivia was still asleep. He put the coffee down and then walked over to her. He lightly touched her arm and she said "El please 5 more minutes, I'll make it up to you I promise" then she turned over. Elliot let out a chuckle. He let her sleep for 10 more minutes. Then he decided to mess with her. He thought about how she was so nervous when they had to act like a couple so he leaned over and decided to kiss her to wake her up. Yeah it was mean but she deserved it for dragging him into this. He went and decided to lay down in bed with her and then leaned in and kissed her. She opened her eyes right away and just looked at him.

"El! What are you doing?"

"Waking you up"

"Why would you kiss me?"

"Just for fun, relax Liv."

"Relax Liv? Relax Liv! El please don't do this to me! I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for doing this to you. I was…I am a bitch, but please don't do that!"

Elliot was shocked but he needed to know why it bothered her so much.

"Okay sorry, but why does it bother you so much? It looked like you were going to have a heart attack."

"Cause I was about to!"

"Why Liv?"

"Because Elliot."

He moved closer to her. She moved away.

"What's wrong with you?"

"If I tell you, you tell no one!"

He could tell this was serious.

"Okay"

"Promise El"

"Okay I promise"

She took a breath "About a year ago I was I..I..I was attacked. Ever since then I haven't had a relationship or been near a man. I get nervous and I just I just can't do it. I just go back to the attack. Yes I've gotten help and I'm okay. I just can't bring myself to have a decent relationship."

Elliot looked at her and she was close to tears.

"Liv I'm so sorry! Can I uh…hug you?"

"Um sure."

Right away Elliot pulled her into his tight embrace. He didn't let her go for what seemed like hours, she just put her head in the crook of his neck and cried. He whispered soothing things into her ear. Then she stopped crying and just looked into his eyes.

"Thanks El."

"No problem Liv, I mean it I'm here."

He kissed the top off her head right as Bernie walked into the room.

"Good morning you too!"

"Morning mom"

"Morning Bernie" Olivia said trying to smile.

"Well Liv, hurry and get ready we are having a girl's day"

"Uh, okay Bernie"

"See you soon." Then Bernie left the two of them alone again.


	4. Meeting Joseph

**_Alright sorry it took my so long! Lacrosse has been crazy lately! Please review I will post agai p! I hope you enjoy. PM me if you have any ideas._**

**_I do not own the characters! This belongs to Dick Wolf and the creators & Producers of The proposal._**

* * *

Olivia went to go and take a shower and Elliot stayed in bed.

While Elliot was lying in bed he started to think about how Olivia trusted him and told him of her biggest secrets. He thought 'maybe Liv wasn't all that bad, maybe her strict and bitchy tendencies was just her way of not getting hurt.'

Just then Olivia walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. Her long brown hair stuck to her shoulders and her face. It was quite a sight; it distracted Elliot to the point of him forgetting what he was thinking about.

"I forgot my clothes" Olivia said with a smile. Then she walked back into the bathroom. Elliot just looked at the bathroom door, shocked. He had never thought Liv was sexy, but there she just was in only a towel and it took his breath away.

Olivia walked back out in a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So I was wondering do you have any idea where your mother is going to take me."

"I have no idea, but don't be worried you will be fine just be yourself." He said and patted her knee.

"Okay, I'm just nervous."

"Liv Listen you will be fine, I can tell my mother already likes you. It's just a matter of meeting my father."

"El what do you mean?" she asked a little concern in her voice.

"Hey just not that happy with me because I wanted to be a detective and not take over the family business, plus he has never been supportive of anything I've ever done."

"Oh, El I'm sorry, I know how you feel. Trust me I do."

Then Bernie walked back into the room.

"Come on Liv! We got to go!"

"Okay, Okay I'll be right there!" She said with a smile.

Bernie left again leaving Elliot and Olivia alone.

"Thanks El, for everything. I'll see you later" Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Olivia, Bernie and Gammy were all in the car headed to go to get their nails done.

"So Liv, do your parents know about the engagement?" Bernie asked

"Well um no, my mother passed a few years ago and I don't speak with my father."

"Oh, well I'm glad you came up with Elliot to meet us." Bernie smiled while she was talking.

"I'm glad to be here." Olivia smiled back.

They walked into the nail salon. Olivia and Bernie sat down and got manicures and Gammy went and got a Pedicure.

"So Liv, What made you fall in love with Elliot?" Bernie asked casually.

Olivia started to stutter "Oh, Uh, Well, He uh, Um, He's is so sweet and caring, I trust him with my life. He treats me right and never judges me, He understands my insecurities." She paused then continued. "I'm never afraid to tell him anything. When I'm around him I feel safe, because I know he will protect me." Olivia Smiled "His eyes will one day be the death of me, and that smile, my god! That smile makes my day. I can honestly say that I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Berne looked at her then smiled.

"To be honest with you Liv, I hated Kathy; she was no good for my Elliot. She just used him. I'm sure he was in love but not the way he is in now. Liv I don't know if you noticed but Elliot is so in love with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to my son. I can tell that you love him just as much as he loves you. I want you to know Olivia that I have never seen Elliot so happy. I mean that might change when his father gets back tonight, but you really truly make my son happy and I just want to say thank you." Bernie smiled. Tears where forming in her eyes.

Olivia lifted her hand and put it on Bernie's and just smiled.

Once there nails were dry they all needed out to eat.

* * *

Elliot had stayed in bed for about an hour after Olivia left with Bernie and Gammy.

When he got out he decided to go for a run for about 45 minutes. He went through the woods. When he got home, his father was there.

He walked into the kitchen and that's when his father noticed him.

"Hello Elliot." He said not making eye contact.

"Dad"

"So you're home, why?" He said now looking at Elliot.

"It's Gammy 90th birthday tomorrow." Returning the gaze.

"Yeah so? You weren't here for 87th, 88th, 89th so why are you here now?" his voice rising.

"Dad can we NOT do this?"

"Elliot there must be a reason, did you get fired? What?"

"Dad I'm here for Gammy I also have Liv with me." He said his voice also rising as well.

"Who is 'Liv'?"

"Olivia Benson, my girlfriend."

"How come you have never mentioned her before?"

"Ever if I did you wouldn't care, YOU NEVER DO!"

Just then Olivia, Bernie and Gammy walked in the door unnoticed by Elliot or his father.

"ELLIOT! I don't understand why you won't work for me!"

"Again dad! SERIOUSLY! I'm a detective what I've always wanted to be! Why can't you except that!"

"You are my son; you are supposed to take over the family business!" Elliot's father said basically screaming.

Before Elliot could yell back he felt someone grab his hand. He turned to see Olivia, she looked scared and concerned.

"El." She put her other hand on his cheek. "Calm down El, I'm here, you're okay. It will be okay, yelling won't do anything." Elliot wouldn't make eye contact. "El sweetie look at me." He looked right into her eyes. "El please don't argue with him. I don't like seeing you upset." Elliot seemed to relax a bit. Then Olivia got on her toes and kissed Elliot. I was a quick kiss. After Olivia pulled away Elliot felt fully relaxed. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Then turned to his father.

"Dad meet Olivia, my fiancée." Elliot sounded surprisingly calm. He kept holding Olivia's hand and has his other hand on her waist.

"Okay" Elliot's father was clearly still mad.

"Can't you at least introduce yourself?"

"I'm Joseph." Then he walked away.

"I'm sorry Liv, it's just sometimes I can't take it." He turned to look at her.

"It's okay." She said then smiled.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."He then let her to his old tree house.

Once they arrived, Elliot helped Olivia up the latter then joined her.

"Wow El, this is so cool!" Olivia smiled.

"Thanks. You know you're the only girl I have ever brought up here."

"Oh, am I?" She said Smirking

"As a matter of fact you are."

"Well, Then I am honored." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Later that night…

Olivia was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Elliot was on the floor.

"El?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"Remember when we talked about the questions for Immigration?"

"Yeah Why?"

"Remember how he is going to ask about family."

"Yeah Ii Know."

"Well I think I should tell you about my parents."

"Liv you don't have too."

"I want to El, for more than one reason."

"Liv I only want you to tell me if you are sure."

"I am, my mother Serena was, she was Raped and I, I, I'm the result. She was a drunk and would beat me. She hated me because I was her reminder. My father well you get the picture on that one. I don't know who he is." Olivia eyes filled with tears.

Elliot slowly made his way to the bed. He got in and pulled Olivia into his arms. She cried on his shoulder.

Elliot could tell she was asleep when her breathing evened out. He went to get out of bed when he felt Olivia Tug on him.

"El, Please don't leave me." Elliot smiled then lies back down on the bed. Olivia snuggled closer to him falling asleep again. He whispered in her ear "Never." Then fell asleep too.

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	5. I could get use to this

_Sorry it took so long to update lacrosse has been crazy, but we made playoffs! School has also been crazy I have the keystones and finals coming up. I will try to update ASAP, also let me know if I should continue…._

_Do not own SVU, belongs to Dick Wolf._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Olivia woke up to someone knocking on the door. She looked to see that he had his arms around her.

"El Wake up. I think your mom is at the door." She said then shook him.

"Hmmmm"

"El wake up"

"What?" he mumbled

"I think your mom is at the door."

He shifted his weight.

"Whoa what is that?"

"Its morning." He said blushing

They heard a knock again.

"Come in" Olivia said.

Bernie walked in with Joseph.

"Hello Hello!" she said with a smile.

"Morning" they said in unison.

"We have an idea!" Bernie said smiling.

"What would that be mom?" Elliot asked

She was quiet for a second "we want you to get married here…..tomorrow."

Olivia breath hitched, she looked at Elliot.

"Uh mom can we talk about it. Just Liv and I?"

"oh yeah sure." She smiled then her and Joseph left.

Olivia looked at Elliot. she was speechless.

"Liv we don't have to do this so soon."

"No, its okay I mean we can if you want. Your mom looked really happy."

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I want to make your mom happy."

"Thanks Liv." He said then smiled

"Mom you can come back in."

Bernie walked back into the room.

'So?" She asked hopefully

"Yes" he said

"yay!"She smiled then ran over to Elliot and Olivia. She hugged and Kissed them.

'Liv, later we will get you fitted for your dress."

"Uh, Okay" She smiled

"great!" she walked out really excited.

"we are really doing this."

"yeah, we are."

Elliot lied there with Olivia's head on his chest. He started thinking 'God shes beautiful, maybe being married to her won't be so bad. Maybe now that I broke that barrier she will trust me.' His thoughts where interrupted by Olivia speaking.

"El?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"El, Don't lie to me."

"Liv, I'm going for a walk."

She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay, I will probably be gone with you mother."

"Alright"

* * *

Later that night Olivia was sitting in the living room by herself.

"Olivia?"

She turned to see Joseph

"Yes?"  
"Listen to me closely, do not respond until I'm done."

"Alright."

"You are going to go and pack your things and leave tonight. I will personally take you to the airport and Mr. Gilbertson will see to it that you get to Canada safely."

All Olivia could do was look at him.

"I'm-" she started

"No, go pack."

When Olivia didn't move he screamed "NOW!"

Olivia got up and started packing. As she was packing she started crying. She wrote Elliot a note.

* * *

Elliot came home around &. He walked into room to see that all of Olivia's things were gone. Then he saw a note on the bed.

_El,_

_Your father is right, I shouldn't be here. You kept your end of the deal and I thank you for that. I'm so sorry I put you through this. Thank you, you are truly an amazing person and I'm glad I got to see how true that is over the weekend. You deserve someone who won't hurt you like I am. Also someone who would never let anything happen to you. Tell your mother and Gammy I'm Sorry._

_Love,_

_Liv_

Elliot saw the tears on the paper. He started to tear up himself. He was both upset and angry. 'why would she do this to me? Does she not see how much I love her?'

"Oh God! I'm in love with her! I have to go get her." He said

He walked out to see his mother and father in the living room. Elliot was so mad with his father.

"El honey where's Liv?"

"Ask Him!" Elliot said pointing to his father.

"Joe? What is he talking about? Where's Liv?" She asked looking at Joseph

"She was no good for him." He said simply

"What did you just say?" Bernie said her voice rising

"SHE-WAS-NO-GOOD-FOR-HIM" Joseph yelled.

"Are you kidding me? she is the best thing that has happened to him! She loves him you can see it in her eyes. He loves her you can just tell by the way he hold her! I don't understand what's wrong with that Joe!. Our son is finally happy are you're trying to ruin it!" She looked at Elliot then said "Come on we need to go get Liv." She grabbed his arm and led him to the car.

* * *

Olivia got back to her apartment around 3am. She just sat on her couch and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Olivia was packing up all of her things at the precinct.

"Cassidy can you please send these things to this address?" she asked handing his a piece of paper.

"Yes, But Capitan?"

"What?"

He pointed behind her and she turned around to see Elliot.

"Elliot? What are you doing here? Why are you panting?"

"Stop asking questions and just listen"

"El I have-"

"Liv, shut up. Stop talking."

She stayed quiet and looked at him.

"Liv before Friday I loathed you. Then we spent the weekend together and things changed. They changed when you told me about what happened last year. They changed when you told me about your family or when I told you about my dad. They changed when we kissed, and how just by you touching me telling me everything will be okay I calmed down. They changed the most when I realized I was in love with you."

Everyone's eyes were on them.

"love?" Olivia said close to tears.

"Yes, Olivia Benson I am madly head over heels in love with you. It took you leaving for me to realized that I can't-I won't loose you,"

"Elliot you don't want to be with me, your fath-"

"Liv I don't give a shit about my father. I love you and that's all that matters.

Olivia was crying. He put a hand on her cheek.

"Liv, I really truly love you and I will never leave you. You need to know that." He looked right into her big brown eyes.

"I-I-I love you too El." She said quietly

He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

He leaned in and kissed her in front of everyone. It was a tender but passionate kiss. Olivia slowly pulled away.

'I love you El." She said smiling

"Love you too Liv, more than you know." He said and recaptured her lips in his.

When he pulled away he said "So Liv, will you please marry me?"

"Of course I will!" She smiled and kissed him.

"YES!"

Olivia and Elliot turned to see Bernie and Gammy hugging each other.

"I could get use to this" he said and kissed Olivia again.

_Let me know if I should continue…. Review please!_


End file.
